The Carle Cancer Center CCOP, Urbana, IL. is applying to continue to be designated as a CCOP in East Central Illinois. As the 12th largest private medical practice group in the United States, the Carle Clinic Association has a fully developed Community Cancer Center program. The Carle Clinic is one of Illinois' largest down-state referring centers for all forms of medical care seeing over 450,000 patients annually throughout our system. Since 1976 the Carle Clinic has been an active participant in the Cancer Control Program of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) registering 233 patients on national protocols prior to becoming a CCOP award institution in 1983. From 1983 to date we have registered 182 additional patients on study for an average of 61 patients per year. In making this application for a continuation of our CCOP award, the Carle Cancer Center, composed of five hematologists/oncologists and a radiation therapist, states that it will register at least 88 patients on ECOG protocols and 21 patients per year on the protocols of Illinois Cancer Council (the comprehensive cancer center for the State of Illinois). To accomplish this we will have two affiliates in our program consisting of the Carbondale Clinic of Carbondale IL and the Danville Veterans Administration Medical Center of Danville, IL. The Danville VA is staffed by physicians from the Carle Cancer Center. The Carbondale Clinic is a 34 member multispecialty clinic located in Carbondale Illinois in the southern portion of this state. In addition to increasing the Cancer Center's accrual to therapeutic protocols the CCOP will also participate in Cancer Control research through the research bases offered by ECOG, the Illinois Cancer Council, and the Fox Chase Cancer Center. If granted this award the Carle Cancer Center and its affiliates will endeavor to facilitate transfer of modern methods of cancer treatment and cancer control technology to the citizens and health professionals of our region. It is our continued belief that a cancer center should participate in clinical research protocols, public and professional education, and cancer prevention and detection as well as provide the highest standards of clinical cancer care.